


Loki gets a hug

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, Other, Poetry, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki gets a hug, and reacts as you really should expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki gets a hug

I hate thee

Because thou lov’st me.

 

I would see thee dead,

Because thou hast seen

My weak and trembling state;

It shames me, and so

Thou dost as well.

 

I would see thee dead, because

I cannot bear

To see thee alive.


End file.
